Polarization-division multiplexing (PDM) can be used to significantly increase the transmission capacity in single-mode fibers. In this scheme, a polarization splitter may be used to separate two different polarizations (e.g., transverse electric (TE) and transverse magnetic (TM)) of an optical signal received from an input single-mode fiber. This can be used both at the transmitter and at the receiver. For example, at the transmitter, once split, modulators associated with ones of the two different polarizations may be used to impart data thereon. Thereafter, the two different polarizations having the data imparted thereon may be combined using a polarization combiner, and then placed upon an output single-mode fiber. A polarization combiner is a polarization splitter with the light propagation direction reversed.
PDM, however, is seldom used in today's optical networks. Namely, the cost currently associated with PDM is significant. Moreover, and equally as important, PDM requires being able to track the polarizations at the receivers, which is presently very difficult. Accordingly, what is needed are a device, system and method of use that make PDM more realistic.